


Suprise

by Wolfcat727



Series: Dark History [1]
Category: Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcat727/pseuds/Wolfcat727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read to find out. First fanfic so a little new to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise

I stared at the ceiling, watching the light from the oitside travel in. I am a demon/angel, father a demon, mother an angel. Which is a hated species. Yay me!  
William, a reaper, took me in when my parents died, and treated me as his own. Displine and all. So I am a reaper, or at least called one.  
I am here in a manor, a huge manor, waiting to collect a soul. I would tell you her name but i dont give a crap. I wont eat her soul. I havnt ever eaten a soul. Shes also a thief that deserves what is coming to her. A smashed head in the wall.  
I hear the door open downstairs and run, excited to finish and go home for the night!  
"Hello! I am here to retreave your soul! Hope yo..." I look up only to see Grell, my "dads" fiance, here, with the one and only, Ciel Phantomhive, and of course his sexy as Hell butler, who is a demon, Sebastian Micheals. "Well this is your house!?" I say to Ciel as his other five servants walk in. "Well, since Grell is here I will just let him finish tonights work for me." I say as i give my best smile.  
"No. I dont believe you will. You five get back to work and Sebastian gets some tea going and get William here!" Ciel gave orders and everyone listened. Wow nice orderly place. With Sebastian here holy crap!!!  
Sebastian stays in the room though. Shit. "Why are you here?" He asks so darkly i almost shiver.  
"Well..." i dont know what to say to get me out of this. Just then my nice overtime walks through a door. "Her!" I rush to her slam her head in the wall and watch the tape unreal right before me. I then collect her soul. "There. I finished and will be leaving now." I make the mistake of making eye contact with Sebastian. And of course as soon as i do i think of what it would be like to kiss him. He smiles. Shit! Again!  
I make a beline for the door but instead get pushed into a wall from behind, by him. He is holding my right arm above my head and my left behind my back. And his leg between mine. I gasp in shock. Ciel starts to laugh and i hear Sebastian chuckle. I then catch a wif of Ciel, he is a demon too! He also know what went through my head!?  
"My, my. Your heart is beating very fast. It seems like it will just explode."  
"Fudge off! Grell!" I hate him. Then William walks through the door and sees the mess ive made.  
"Katerina!" He looks shocked then starts to laugh. "This is what you get for all those love poems." I try to get away out of this torture but Sebastion just tightens his grip. "Now let us all explain this nicely. If he lets you go will you be good and sit with us?" I go to reply yes but me being pissed off i say dumb shit.  
"No!" Why am i so arogant.  
"Alright we will tell you now." In that instant Ciels servents are back in the room silently waiting for the awaited information.  
"Sebastian and Ciel have agreed to this and so have i so you have no other choice." I grit my teeth this wont be good. "Since you are mostly demon and need to be one... we all have decided it would be best for you to be here under Sebastians careful watch." Okay not too bad. "And so no one questians why you are here... you two are going to marry." My heart stops, and i lose all my strength i fall but Sebastian catches me. The next thing i know i am on the couch as William finishes his explanation. "We didnt tell you for a good reason. Knowing you would react this way." I stare at him unsure of what to say. Finally i say something.  
I turned to William. "Whos idea was it?"  
He looks at me, then Sebastian, he nods to William so he continues. "...Sebastians."  
I ran. Just jumped up and ran. Some may say its a dream come true but i just run. All i can see are my parents dieing faces. I fall to the ground swallowed by my tears. And then i am being held. I dont fight i have fought too much tonight. I dont even look to see who it is. I dont care. I hear my father tell Sebastian to take care of me and that he and Grell would be back in three weeks. I then know Sebastian is carrying me.  
He takes me downstairs and sets me on a bed.  
"This is my room. You will be staying here. I dont sleep much so you will not have to worry about that." I look at him. "Even though your thoughts say you wouldnt mind." I turn my attention to the ground before asking.  
"When is it?" I look up at him. "The wedding when is it?" He turns to me.  
"In three weeks." I look at him while figuring out which day that is.  
"No! I cant do that it is the anniversary of their death!" I look at him tears coming to my eyes once again. Why am i acting so weak today!?  
"That is why that day was chosen you need to move on, my darling. I will be right back. Dont try to escape there is a demon dog outside. He is here so you stay here." He turned and left to go to his master. What a f-ing day.  
I lay down on the bed trying to rap my head around it all.  
Mariage?! I dont even love him! I dont think i ever will. I mean yeah he is everything i want but that will never work!  
"I am back." Sebastian says as he walks in. Great. He brings a full meal with him. A demon meal, literaly a person.  
"Ummm?"  
"Your meal is served."  
"If you want me to eat that the you have to force it down my throat!"  
He gives me a smile at this jumps at the man feasts then turns to me.  
"I am pretty sure you are stupid. If y-" i am cut off by his lips. Then he feeds me the soul and my hunger takes over. All i want is more i pull him closer wanting every last drop. I am fine but once he pulls away. The world starts to go dark the last thing i see is his smile fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Good advice please.


End file.
